No Tomorrow
Recap Ted, Marshall and Lily decide to spend Saint Patrick's Day holding a board game night at Marshall and Lily’s new apartment, rather than drinking green beer with a green-suited Barney. Barney, although insulted, accepts his fate and leaves alone. Soon after, Barney calls Ted, having procured a cab and two hot dates for the night. He proposes his theory of "No Tomorrow" and that "today" will have no consequences, and finally convinces Ted to join him by promising him one of his dates. Future Ted reveals that the Mother was present at the party that he and Barney attended that night. Meanwhile, back at board game night, Marshall and Robin discover that Marshall and Lily’s new apartment is crooked. Marshall convinces Robin to keep it a secret from Lily, at least for the time being. However, when a painting on the wall suddenly moves, Lily senses something weird. To cover the truth, Marshall concocts a story about the ghost of a States of America Confederate general haunting the apartment. Eventually, the secret comes out and Marshall, Lily and Robin end up inventing a game called "roller luge" as a means of getting over the crooked floor. Meanwhile, out with Barney, Ted discovers that, for one night only, the universe seems to work in reverse and rewards him for every bad deed he does. He ditched Marshall and Lily and found himself with a hot date, then he and Barney ditched their dates in line outside a club, and inside they found themselves outnumbered by greater than or equally hot women. He puts two expensive bottles of champagne on someone else’s tab, and is presented with free caviar. The biggest reward comes when he gets hit on by a sure thing named Ashlee (Vanessa Minnillo). To test his theory he asks Ashlee if she would have a one night stand with him and then forget about it entirely the next morning, to which she agrees, thus confirming his theory. Then, Ashlee confides in him that she is married, which fills him with panic and guilt. Barney approves of Ted's actions but disapproves of his reluctance to proceed. Back with Ashlee, Ted hesitates and then gets punched out by the man whose tab he had used. Ted wakes up at home the next morning with a black eye and fond memories, telling Marshall that after police arrested the man he got to drink for free for the rest of the night. However Marshall is far from impressed and reminds Ted that he committed Credit Card fraud and kissed a married woman. To further the point, he reveals that Ted had accidentally pocket dialled his phone the whole time. Seventeen voice messages are played and remind Ted of how he abandoned his date at the door, ordered champagne on another person's bar tab and wanted to sleep with a woman with no intention of seeing her again (all while extremely drunk). Ted finally realises that the night was actually different from how he remembered it and actually acted like a jerk all evening and thanks Marshall (who, along with Lily, are still living with Ted while their apartment is fixed). Ted returns to the club to retrieve his phone, which he had left behind. He doesn’t find it, but he grabs an abandoned yellow umbrella and walks home in the rain. Future Ted reveals that his eventual wife had been at the club that night, but they did not meet and he's glad because he knows that if they had, she would not have liked him. In the last scene, Barney wakes up next to a dumpster, proclaims, "I'm awesome" and stumbles away. Continuity *In , Ted states that Barney always uses 83 percent when he makes up a statistic. Barney says in this episode that there was a "Great Dude Shortage" in New York City in 1883. *Ted acquires the yellow umbrella, which is instrumental in the shorter version of the story of how Ted met the Mother as revealed in . *When carrying Lily over the threshold, Marshall hums the same tune he sings in when he is getting ready to do laundry. *When Marshall plays the first message for Ted to show him how badly he has behaved, the first flashback shows Ted and Barney outside the club acting drunk. However, by this point neither has had a drink. *This episode marks the second actual appearance of the Mother on-screen (although she is mostly obscured by the yellow umbrella). The first appearance is at the end of when she walks by outside of MacLaren's (again, obscured by the yellow umbrella). Gallery no tomorrow.png|"No tomorrow!" HIMYM bild.jpg :For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:No Tomorrow images. Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors If you look at the glasses of champagne in the apartment you will see that the liquid is actually in line with the floor, maybe this is because they used a normal set with every wall crooked instead of changing the floor angle. Allusions and Outside References *Barney claims Ashlee is 516 area code (Nassau County, Long Island) then refers to 718 (New York City, excluding Manhattan), 212 (Manhattan), 978 (Massachusetts) and 307 (Wyoming). *Barney wears a green suit for St. Patrick's Day and is compared to The Riddler, Gumby, a sidelined basketball player, a pool table, Peter Pan, and a leprechaun. *After learning his friends will not go St. Patrick's Day clubbing with him, Barney states that it is "so not Raven." The Disney Channel was running a sitcom called That's So Raven at the time. *As Barney tries to convince Ted to go to the club, he says that night will be "Bropocalypse Now" and "Bromageddon," references to the films Apocalypse Now and Armageddon, respectively. *When Ted and Barney are in the club, Barney states that the "universe is talking to us." Ted replies "We don't have to build a baseball field, do we?", referencing Field of Dreams, one of all main characters' favorite movies (except for Robin). *Robin describes the slanted floor of the apartment as like the last 20 minutes of the film Titanic. Music Nada Surf - Beautiful Beat Other Notes Ted uses the expression a moo point. An expression invented by Joey in Friends. Guests *Vanessa Minnillo - Ashlee *Terrell Lee - Bouncer Reception Omar G at Television Without Pity gave the episode a.http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/slantytown.php References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Who is the Mother?